


Strike III: La decisión del hombre que ya no iba a ser más un chiquillo

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [108]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Brother-Sister Relationships, Coping, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Fights, Forgiveness, Gender or Sex Swap, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Jealousy, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Break Up, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, Texting, Ultimatums, past Bill Kaulitz/Georg Listing/Tom Kaulitz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 98] Ante guardarse con rencor o perdonar por amor, Gustav elige lo segundo.





	Strike III: La decisión del hombre que ya no iba a ser más un chiquillo

**Author's Note:**

> Y ahora sí, la felicidad es lo que queda por delante para Gustav y Georgie~

**Strike III: La decisión del hombre que ya no iba a ser más un chiquillo**

 

Magdeburg no fue la misma Magdeburg que Gustav consideraba su hogar, y lo supo a ciencia cierta desde el instante en que bajó ambos pies del avión y se tomó un segundo para mirar a derredor. Igual que cada año, la primavera se negaba a dar señales de vida, y aunque ahí fuera abril, el clima contrastaba enormemente con LA, donde el sol había brillado con fuerza durante su estancia, que a pesar de encontrarse en una zona semiárida contaba con un verdor característico. Muy diferente del panorama que ofrecía Magdeburg con temperaturas que todavía no llegaban a las dos cifras y las jardineras vacías salvo por los primeros brotes de esa primavera que de nuevo llegaría tarde para todos en la ciudad.

Como autómata, Gustav se movió siguiendo al resto de los pasajeros para recoger su equipaje, y al agacharse a recoger sus maletas su espalda dio señales de crujir después de tantas horas de vuelo, lo cual sólo intensificó la irritación que ya le carcomía y que daba señales físicas como brusquedad, gruñidos y miradas de muerte a quien se le atravesara por el frente.

Esa misma actitud la mantuvo en el trayecto de taxi que tomó sin demora, y en donde el conductor desistió de intentar conversar con él, pues cada pregunta o comentario que le hacía eran respondidos con un sonido gutural que mucho se asemejaba al de una bestia y no a una persona.

El mal humor de Gustav no hizo sino incrementarse cuando luego de dar la dirección de su destino tuvo que desdecirse y mencionar otra, cambiando del piso de Georgie a la casa de Franziska, que era a donde tendría que volver mientras decidía qué curso de acción tomar.

—Que tenga un buen día, señor —le deseó el taxista una vez que lo dejó en la dirección indicada, y a cambio por no haberlo molestado durante el trayecto, Gustav le pagó con un billete de alta denominación y le permitió quedarse con el cambio—. Si me permite decirlo… Todo saldrá bien al final, y si no es así, es porque todavía no es el final.

—Mi hermana suele decir eso mismo —murmuró Gustav—. De hecho es ella quien vive aquí.

—Una señal de cuán cierto es, señor. Con permiso —se despidió el taxista con un asentimiento de cabeza, y Gustav permaneció en el sendero de la entrada observando el vehículo hasta que desapareció al dar vuelta en la siguiente calle.

“Volví. Estaré en el cuarto de invitados.”, le escribió Gustav a su hermana un mensaje, y sin molestarse en nada más que despojarse de la mayoría de sus prendas, se tiró de cara en la cama y cerró los ojos buscando un sueño que desde dejar atrás a Georgie le había eludido.

Estaba de vuelta, pero no completo.

 

Georgie por su parte volvió a Magdeburg horas antes que Gustav gracias a un vuelo directo, pero no por ello su llegada estuvo exenta de problemas, siendo el primero de ellos que la compañía aérea le informara que en un giro imprevisto su equipaje estaba en Milán, y que si bien estaban haciendo todo lo posible por recuperarlo a tiempo y eso no le generaría costos extras, sí podía tardar entre 24 y 72 horas para conseguirlo.

Tratando de mantener la calma ante la empleada de la aerolínea con la que trató, más que enojo lo que Georgie sintió fue frustración, y con rabia consigo misma por su debilidad, aceptó la caja de pañuelos desechables que ésta le ofreció para limpiarse las lágrimas que no paraban de manar una tras otra de sus ojos. Más que por su equipaje, Georgie lloraba por lo abrumada que se sentía, pues embarazada de siete meses y de pronto sola, apenas si se creía capaz de mantenerse en pie sin venirse abajo por su propio peso, ya no hablar de nada más que pudiera ocurrirlo.

Pero jodido como era, el destino no se fue por las ramas al momento de cernirse sobre ella, puesto que al solucionar el lío del equipaje (que la empleada le prometió que enviarían sin cargo al domicilio que ella les había indicado), se topó con la novedad de no tener suficiente efectivo encima, y de haber cometido un error de novata al meter su cartera en una de las maletas que en esos instantes estaban en Italia…

A punto de volver a venirse abajo por su mala suerte, Georgie recibió la ayuda de un taxista, que al acercarse a preguntar por su predicamento, se ofreció a llevarla a su departamento sin cobrarle.

—Oh, no me atrevería —balbuceó ella, todavía con los ojos y la nariz rojos de tanto llorar en la oficina de la aerolínea—. Prometo pagarle. Estoy segura que tengo un par de billetes en mi piso y-…

—Esto corre por cuenta de la casa —insistió el hombre, que después de auxiliar a Georgie a subir a su vehículo, le contó la historia de cómo su último cliente había pagado tres veces el valor de su viaje, y por ello él se sentía generoso como para considerar que ese dinero no estaba predestinado a quedarse en sus bolsillos, sino a ayudar a alguien en verdadera necesidad. Justo como ella en esos instantes.

Conmovida hasta el tuétano por ese giro de suerte, Georgie no pudo controlarse, y de nueva cuenta tuvo que hacer uso de pañuelos ajenos para no tener que limpiarse las lágrimas y los mocos en la manga de su gabardina.

—Mi esposa era igual durante el embarazo de nuestros tres hijos, ¿sabe? —Dijo el taxista, que se mostró cortés durante el trayecto y con su charla buscó distraer a Georgie—. Pero todo sale bien al final, y si no es así, es porque-…

—Todavía no es el final —completó Georgie la frase con una sombra de sonrisa en los labios—. Conozco a alguien que dice eso mismo…

—Curioso —murmuró el conductor—, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen hoy.

Una vez frente a su edificio, Georgie volvió a insistir en que el conductor la esperara para bajar ella con cualquier efectivo que pudiera encontrar, pero el hombre la rechazó de pleno, y en cambio le ayudó a colocar sus escasas pertenencias (entre ellas la caja vacía de Maxi, pues éste ya iba al lado de Georgie y sujeto con su correa) en el ascensor y le deseó un bello resto del día.

—Gracias —musitó Georgie, y luego las puertas se cerraron.

 

Su racha de calamidades no terminó ahí, puesto que apenas pararse frente a la entrada de su piso descubrió pegado en su dintel una orden larga de desahucio en donde se le indicaba que la fecha límite para abandonar el departamento había expirado días atrás, a final de marzo, justo en su fatídico cumpleaños.

—Mierda… —Maldijo Georgie entre dientes, que había arrancado el legajo de hojas y leído por encima.

Básicamente, sus caseros la echaban por dos razones: Abandono de vivienda, e inclusión de un nuevo inquilino sin aprobación de estos. El primero se daba en base a que durante su ausencia una de las tuberías de la cocina había estallado, y el agua había corrido libre por un fin de semana completo hasta que su vecina de al lado reportó la fuga y fue necesaria la entrada forzada para hacer las reparaciones, a las que además se sumó no sólo la cuenta del plomero que cambió la línea completa, sino del equipo de limpieza que encargó de los estropicios, y del cerrajero que abrió siguiendo el protocolo oficial que exigía la ley. Además había un apartado donde se mencionaba que el agua había dañado algunas paredes, y el mueble del fregadero estaba inutilizado, por lo que antes de marcharse Georgie debía de pagar también una restitución.

—No me jodas —continuó Georgie leyendo, cada vez más al borde de un precipicio que la estaba orillando a saltar sin más.

A su lado, Maxi gimoteó para entrar a su hogar, pues sin saber y mucho menos comprender el brete en el que estaba metida su dueña, tenía necesidad por beber agua, comer un poco de sus croquetas predilectas, y acostarse en su camita.

—No lo puedo creer… —Refunfuñó Georgie, que superando el shock inicial de nueva cuenta estaba a punto de llorar, pero esta vez era un llanto cargado de rabia y no de tristeza.

Abriendo la puerta, entró a su piso para descubrir cambios sustanciales, como muebles movidos de lugar, manchas de humedad por lo bajo de todos los muros, un aroma espantoso que era la prueba de los trabajos que se habían llevado a cabo ahí, por no hablar de la cocina puesta al revés y los pisos sucios.

—¡¿Y se atreven a cobrarme limpieza por esto?! —Rezongó Georgie para sí, plagada de conflicto por si lo que más la enfurecía era el desorden que habían hecho con sus cosas, o el descaro de sus caseros en pasarse por el arco del triunfo el contrato de arrendamiento que especificaba que los accidentes entraban dentro de aquellos daños que les correspondía pagar a ellos en su totalidad y además resarcirle los daños colaterales, no expulsarla a su antojo y quedarse tan tranquilos—. Esto no podría ser peor…

… pero lo fue.

Eso lo constató Georgie cuando al examinar la segunda razón del desahucio al que la sometían y llevarse una ingrata sorpresa cuando en lugar de leer quejas acerca de la presencia de Gustav como un segundo inquilino en el piso, se topó con la novedad de que ese papel lo ocupaba el bebé al que todavía le quedaban dos meses para nacer.

Con la boca abierta de incredulidad por lo que estaba escrito en papel, Georgie leyó la absurda cláusula que le prohibía mudar a alguien a ese domicilio, y en donde al parecer los bebés recién nacidos contaban como un individuo completo y era esa la causa por la cual la desalojaban. En palabras exactas, la presencia de un inquilino que con toda probabilidad lloraría sin parar, afectaba la armonía en el edificio y por lo tanto su presencia era non grata porque lo que se prevenían de antemano al expulsarlos a ambos.

La impresión de la noticia le hizo sentir un vahído, y con pasos trémulos abrió Georgie el refrigerador para servirse agua helada, sólo para descubrir que alguien lo había desconectado durante su ausencia, probablemente quienes llevaron a cabo la reparación de las tuberías, pero al olvidar encenderlo de vuelta permitió que la comida en su interior se echara a perder, y el aroma hediondo que de ahí emanó por poco la hizo doblarse a la mitad y vomitar el diminuto tentempié que había comido durante su vuelo.

—Esto no puede ser posible —masculló ella para sí, a punto de venirse abajo por el peso de los acontecimientos, y como nunca deseó tener a Gustav a su lado para que la reconfortara y le recordara que todo iba a salir bien, pero…

No era el caso. No había manera. No estaban en condiciones. Y tenía que joderse, porque ella había hecho su cama, y ahora tenía que dormir en ella.

Ignorando a Maxi que fue a sentarse a su regazo mientras ella pensaba qué hacer, qué camino tomar, y cómo proseguir _sola_ de ahí en adelante, Georgie se tragó las lágrimas y empezó a hacer planes de contingencia.

Por el bebé que anidaba en su interior, ella se propuso seguir adelante.

 

Varios días transcurrieron con Gustav encerrado en la habitación de huéspedes de Franziska, y en donde su hermana le proveyó de la privacidad y la soledad que el baterista tanto necesitaba para reflexionar, pero de donde no sacó nada en claro salvo… Que estaba herido, que todavía no podía perdonar a Georgie, y que ambos pendían sobre un delgado hilo que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier instante. Una perfecta combinación como para entrar en depresión profunda, cavar un agujero profundo, y esconderse ahí para esperar su próxima muerte.

Y así lo habría hecho Gustav de no ser porque Franziska se hartó de su actitud, y en su primer día libre entró al cuarto sin anunciar su llegada, y sin tanta ceremonia abrió las cortinas y después la ventana, por donde entró una brisa fresca que hizo a Gustav estremecerse por debajo de la manta que lo cubría.

— _Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein!_ —Le cantó ella el inicio de una vieja canción, y Gustav se arrebujó más bajo su edredón, buscando mimetizarse con el lío de sábanas y cobertores y no ser molestado—. Arriba, perezoso, que ya salió el sol.

Gustav gruñó y enterró el rostro en la almohada, pero su hermana optó por ignorar su resistencia pasiva y mostrarse intransigente al respecto.

—Oh por Diox, que hueles a vagabundo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste? ¿Y cuándo te rasuraste? No recordaba que tuvieras la barba de ese color rubio, no te sienta tan mal… Aunque por seguro que te hace ver como un sintecho, y a menos que ese sea el look que estás buscando…

—Déjame en paz, Franny. No estoy de humor.

—Es gracioso que lo digas así, porque soy yo la que no está de humor para lidiar con un adulto que está actuando como un adolescente al que le acaban de romper el corazón.

Gustav escondió todavía más la cara en su almohada y la ignoró, pero de antemano sabía que eso no la haría desistir. Todo lo contrario, pues su hermana se lo tomaría como un reto personal, toda una afrenta a su persona, y en efecto…

—Ya te di tu tiempo y tu espacio, pero hay una fina línea entre darte la oportunidad de sanar por ti mismo, y otra muy diferente en dejar que te lastimes por simple apatía, y creo que es hora de intervenir —dijo Franziska, sentándose al borde de la cama y pasándole los dedos por cabello grasoso al que le urgía una lavada—. ¿Siquiera has comido más que pan y leche estos días?

—¿Cómo supiste que-…? —Se sorprendió Gustav de la precisión con la que su hermana había adivinado su dieta. Con apatía por lo que se llevaba a la boca, Gustav había bajado sólo de madrugada a comer, y por lo general cogía unos bocados de lo primero que se encontraba y luego volvía a recluirse en su dormitorio.

—Era eso o un ratón gigantesco que le dejaba mordidas a nuestro pan y para el que habríamos tenido que llamar a un exterminador profesional para deshacernos de él, eh —le chanceó su hermana, pero Gustav no rió, y la sonrisa que Franziska mantenía se tambaleó—. Gusti…

—No me llames así —gruñó éste, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para ignorar la picazón que le atacaba cuando pensaba en Georgie—. Ella me llama así y…

—Vale… No fingiré que no sabía que todo esto tenía que ver con Georgie. Ella me llamó dos días después de que llegaron, y-…

—No me interesa, Franny —le cortó Gustav de tajo—. Se acabó. Esta vez para siempre.

Su hermana exhaló una bocanada de aire y se llevó la mano libre al pecho. —Gus… No lo dirás en serio.

—No. No sé… —Masculló éste, aterrorizado por la certeza que había plagado su voz, cuando en realidad por dentro era un lío sin pies ni cabeza—. Ha sido nuestra peor pelea en la vida, Fran. La peor.

—Eso lo dudo… Ustedes dos han pasado ya por los nueve círculos del infierno juntos, y juntos lo han superado todo. ¿Qué fue diferente esta vez como para que te pongas en ese plan tan derrotista y de paso fatalista?

—¿Eso no te lo contó… ella? —Preguntó Gustav, que se vio incapacitado para pronunciar su nombre.

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? Somos amigas, pero ante todo, este es un problema entre ustedes dos. Aunque de mí tengas el concepto de que soy una cotilla y entrometida de lo peor, no por eso me voy a inmiscuir donde no se me llama. Yo sólo puedo limitarme a… darles mi apoyo.

—Uh…

—Siempre y cuando me lo permitan… —Agregó Franziska en voz baja—. Mira, no tienes que forzarte a nada ahora mismo. Te conozco, y sé que necesitas ir a tu ritmo, así que lo respeto, pero… Tienes que salir de esta cama. Ducharte. Comer en forma… Si necesitas hablar, aquí estoy para ti, y si en cambio prefieres no hacerlo, estoy dispuesta a sólo darte mi apoyo y compañía, ¿entiendes? Es lo que tú quieras, pero a cambio tienes que poner de tu parte para encontrar una solución.

—Lo haces ver tan sencillo —murmuró Gustav, levantando el rostro de la almohada y revelando sus ojos irritados y el rostro demacrado de un hombre que ha conocido el sufrimiento y la desesperación.

—Pero no lo es, ni yo me atrevería a mentirte de esa manera…

—Extraño cuando tus regaños tenían la solución a mis problemas —admitió Gustav con un murmullo, la vista perdida y nublada—. Era todo mucho más fácil entonces…

—Al fin, todo se reduce a… Si la amas lo suficiente como para dejar el pasado en el pasado o no. Ese es mi consejo. Sé que no es la solución mágica a nada, pero es lo que me ha funcionado con Frederick.

—Oh, pero tú y Frederick con estúpidamente perfectos el uno para el otro. Jamás pelean, jamás riñen, siempre encuentran un terreno neutro para refregarnos en la cara al resto del mundo el magnífico matrimonio que son sin siquiera proponérselo.

—¿Eso crees? Diox santo… Qué locura —suspiró Franziska—. Espera a que se lo cuente…

—Franny…

—No somos perfectos —dijo su hermana con un encogimiento de hombros—. Hemos tenido nuestras altas y bajas, unas más que otras dependiendo de la etapa del matrimonio en la que estuviéramos. Varias veces incluso pensé en divorciarme y volver con nuestros padres a Loitsche, y en cambio otras me dolía pensar siquiera el estar separada de Frederick…

—Sigues con él. Lo bueno superó a lo malo.

—Exacto.

—No sé si eso es posible entre Georgie y yo. No ahora…

—¿Tan terrible fue?

La mudez de Gustav fue prueba suficiente, tanto de lo mucho que le hería, pero también de lo mucho que temía por dar una respuesta y ponerle fin.

—Aquí dentro ya tienes la respuesta —dijo Franziska, tocándole con el dedo índice en el pecho, justo sobre el corazón—, pero antes deberás acallar esta otra voz —agregó, subiendo su mano hasta que su yema tocó la sien de Gustav—. Y en el intermedio… Waffles.

—¿Waffles? —Inquirió Gustav, que no veía la relación entre lo uno y lo otro.

—Sí. Waffles, huevos, y jugo de naranja recién exprimido. O café si lo prefieres, pero antes debo cerciorarme que este ayuno no te haya cerrado del todo el estómago o acabarás vomitando y ninguno de los dos quiere eso, ¿verdad?

En defensa de sí mismo, el estómago de Gustav gruñó de hambre, y el sonido reverberó en la habitación.

—Presiento que ese no será un problema.

—Excelente. Y apresurémonos o se enfriará el desayuno —le sujetó Franziska con ambas manos y tiró de él hasta que Gustav se sentó en la cama—. Primero comes, luego te duchas, y después…

—¿Hablo con Georgie?

—O puedes tomar un rato de sol. Hoy es un día soleado y sin una nube que se interponga en el horizonte. Quizá el sol te llene de energía, y bajo su luz puedas ver todo desde una perspectiva diferente.

Gustav suspiró, bajando los pies por la orilla de la cama y sintiendo mareo por la baja de azúcar que varios días consecutivos sin comer nada sustancial le habían ocasionado.

—Te pasas de optimista.

—Tengo qué, siendo tú tan…

—¿Negativo?

—Cabezota. Ahorra arriba y en marcha, que la vida no espera por aquellos que se dejan vencer de antemano.

—Ay, Franny —murmuró Gustav, pero a pesar de todo sonrió. Apenas una leve curvatura en la comisura de los labios, pero por ser la primera vez que ocurría desde que había vuelto a Alemania días atrás, era un avance. Uno que se contaba en milímetros, pero en donde el estatismo quedaba postergado.

 

—Georgie…

La bajista suspiró. —Mamá, en serio que no estoy para sermones.

A la vuelta de una semana, Georgie había tenido que pasar por varios procesos engorrosos, humillantes y hasta dolorosos, entre los que se incluyó suplicarle a sus caseros que no le desalojaran (sin éxito), buscar asesoría legal (que no sirvió), y por último resignarse a que debía mudarse cuanto antes, puesto que la orden había sido expedida para su cumpleaños, y ya se acercaban a la segunda semana de abril. Esto a su vez la llevó a pedir ayuda para la mudanza, pero sin Gustav, sus opciones se vieron reducidas a un número que podía contar con los dedos de su mano. Su padre estaba de viaje de negocios en Tailandia y de paso no quiso preocuparlo con sus problemas personales; Fabi la escuchó por espacio de una hora, pero el único arreglo que pudo hacer por ella fue pedirse el viernes y prometer pasar con ella el fin de semana, lo que le habría de servir a Georgie de no ser porque apenas era martes y sus exarrendadedores no podían (ni querían esperar); a los gemelos tampoco le apeteció involucrarlos, que de cualquier modo estaban al otro lado del mundo y sospechaba que sólo empeorarían su situación.

Al final, la única persona a la que su cerebro pudo conjurar como ayuda inmediata fue a Melissa, su madre, con la que en el mejor de los casos tenía una relación tirante que desde hacía varios años atrás ninguna de las dos sabía cómo recomponer.

Pasando en vela la noche previa antes de su llegada, Georgie se había quedado despierta repasando cada recuerdo que tenía al alcance entre ella y su Mutti, y sin dificultad alguna podía definir con precisión el momento en que su vínculo madre e hija se había cortado de manera irremediable: Cuando ella se negó a abandonar la banda por continuar con una carrera en el campo de la odontología y en el proceso salió abruptamente de su hogar.

Melissa, aunque en charlas posteriores le había asegurado que lo tenían superado y que no había rencores, no por ello le había vuelto a dispensar el mismo trato que tuviera con ella antes de ese fatídico día, y Georgie por su parte no era quién para engañarse al respecto, pues si bien lamentaba los daños que su relación había sufrido, tampoco había hecho algo por repararlo.

Llamar a su madre para pedirle ayuda había sido la cereza al pastel de malos acontecimientos que le habían caído encima uno tras otro, y Georgie todavía tenía náuseas cuando a cambio de su auxilio, su progenitora le había pedido todos los pormenores.

—Sólo necesito saber si puedo contar o no contigo, mamá —había finalizado Georgie con un dejo de exasperación, y al otro lado de la línea su madre se tomó su dulce tiempo antes de responder.

—Claro que sí. Esta sigue siendo tu casa… Si así lo quieres…

A esas alturas a Georgie le importaba una soberana mierda cuál era su paradero, pues de momento seguía indecisa de cómo proceder y qué camino tomar, siendo que esperaba noticias de Gustav y su teléfono seguía sin dar señales de vida.

Lo que en un inicio había sido un hilo interminable de lágrimas que por más que lo intentaba no podía controlar, al final de esa semana se había convertido en una sequedad persistente en los ojos que la obligó a aplicarse gotas tres veces al día a menos que quisiera sentir los párpados sobre los globos oculares como un papel de lijar.

—Hija, no deberías de cargar eso tú sola —volvió a interrumpirla Melissa, y con desgana volvió Georgie a bajar la caja que tenía en brazos.

—Vale, ni ésta, ni ésa, ni aquella otra, ¿eh? —Bufó enojada, porque apenas si habían avanzado con la mudanza y ya tenían perdido medio día—. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

—No uses ese tono conmigo.

—Pues no tengo otro —rezongó Georgie, para después apretar los dientes por haber utilizado esa frase tan pueril que ni en sus años rebeldes de adolescencia había sido parte de su repertorio. Con remordimiento fue que buscó la contrición—. Perdón…

—No te preocupes —le contestó Melissa con un tono diferente, más humano—. Tú empieza por las cosas pequeñas, ya me ocuparé yo de los muebles grandes.

Ya que su alternativa más inmediata era volver a la casa materna en Loitsche, Georgie había tenido que aceptar de tripas corazón y limitarse a lo básico. Sus enseres personales habían sido lo primero que empacara en cajas y etiquetara para el camión de mudanza, pero del resto… Conforme caminó de habitación en habitación, fue descubriendo que no era mucho a lo que le tenía afecto, y que igual que cuando había prescindido de sus docenas de cajas atestadas con basura sentimental, igual podía hacer una segunda purga en su vida y librarse de objetos innecesarios.

—Uhm, Georgie… ¿No tienes nada para el bebé? —Preguntó su madre cuando a media tarde se tomaron un receso para comer un sándwich y beber un poco de jugo.

Georgie se atragantó con el pan, pero fingiendo con maestría su sorpresa, se limitó a bajar la vista sobre su plato y denegó con la cabeza.

—No… Bueno, un par de cosas que me han regalado aquí y allá, pero nada grande.

—¿No tienes cuna?

—No.

—¿Y pañales?

—Un paquete, creo…

—¿Algo más que tengas?

—No que yo recuerde, pero… —Georgie se atrevió a levantar los ojos—. Planeábamos comprarlo todo cuando volviéramos de LA, uhm, sólo que no salió como estaba planeado.

—Dios santo, Georgie —suspiró su madre, apartando su plato de sí y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa—. Tenemos tanto por hacer tú y yo.

—No deberías de preocuparte tanto por mí. Me las puedo apañar sola —masculló la bajista, pero de nueva cuenta la ansiedad que de noche la mantenía despierta comenzó a subir, y un sudor frío le bañó la nuca—. Es decir, todo se puede comprar por internet en estos días. Bastará con hacer un pedido grande para comprar todo lo que me falta.

—Y aun así no lo has hecho…

—Ya te dije antes que Gustav y yo teníamos contemplado comprar-…

—Muy bien, _tenían_ planificado hacerlo —enfatizó Melissa el tiempo pasado de la oración—, ¿pero y _ahora_ qué? El próximo mes serás madre, y todavía no tienes una pañalera con lo indispensable para traer de vuelta a ese bebé a casa.

—Bueno, madre —dijo Georgie con dificultad y los ojos húmedos—, resulta que ahora mismo no tengo casa a la cual volver, así que una jodida pañalera es el menor de mis problemas ahora mismo, ¿sabes?

—Tienes una casa a la cual volver, y lo sabes muy bien —rebatió Melissa con el mentón temblándole, pero firme en su convicción—. Eres mi hija, mi _única_ hija, y aunque en estos últimos años tú y yo hayamos estado distanciadas, no por ello te voy a dejar en la estacada cuando más me necesitas. No soy esa clase de persona, y el que siquiera lo supongas me lastima en lo más profundo del alma.

Georgie desvió la mirada, pero al hacerlo de sus ojos manaron dos gruesas lágrimas que le corrieron sin control por las mejillas. Furiosa, se las limpió con el borde de la manga.

—No es el fin del mundo ser madre soltera —continuó Melissa, revelando de sí misma una herida que había supurado por años y ahora ostentaba una terrible cicatriz a la que le había costado sanar—. Cuando tu padre se marchó… No, eso es injusto para él… Cuando los dos decidimos que funcionábamos mejor separados que juntos, pensé que iba a morir. Estaba sola, con una hija pequeña, y aterrorizada del mundo, pero no pudo ser tan malo si eso te llevó a ser la mujer que eres hoy en día, Georgie.

—¿Repitiendo el mismo patrón que tú y Robert? Ay… —Se lamentó la bajista, llevándose ambas manos al estómago y apretando fuerte al bebé que ahí anidaba—. Tengo pánico de estar sola, mamá… Esto ya era una aventura por sí misma, un viaje sin retorno capaz de asustar hasta a la más valiente, pero ahora sin Gustav…

—Todavía no sabes qué va a pasar con eso.

—Tengo un presentimiento… Esta vez la he cagado en grande.

—Nada puede ser tan terrible como crees.

—No, tal vez no… Pero eso no implica que me pueda perdonar.

—¿Te perdonas a ti misma por eso que dices haber hecho y que es tan terrible? —Le cuestionó Melissa—. Sé que prefieres mantener para ti los pormenores de tu pelea con Gustav, pero habría que ser ciego para pasar por alto lo mucho que se quieren y olvidarlo todo por una pelea.

—Ha sido más que una pelea, mamá… Me temo que sea el fin —musitó Georgie, no con dramatismo, sino con resignación—. Ni una vez en todos estos días me ha buscado, no ha preguntado por mí, y tampoco por el bebé. Creo que incluso ya ni le importamos…

—Entonces llámalo tú…

—Pero me ha pedido tiempo, y espacio —rememoró ella la frase que tanto tiempo en el pasado le había servido de muletilla, y que ahora en cambio era su propia penitencia—. No pienso forzarlo a estar conmigo…

—Entonces —aspiró Melissa—, debes reponerte y seguir adelante.

—No sé si pueda, mamá…

—Claro que puedes. Me tienes a mí, y no estarás sola. Tal vez no puedo solucionarte la vida como cuando eras pequeña y te sentabas en mis piernas buscando consuelo, pero todavía puedo serte de ayuda. Todavía soy tu madre, y es mi deber cuidar de ti mientras me lo permitas…

Tragando saliva, Georgie pudo esbozar una sombra de sonrisa. —Gracias…

Abandonando su asiento para abrazar a su hija, Melissa la envolvió con fuerza entre sus brazos y apretó sin importarle cuánto temblaban los hombros de Georgie o la subsecuente humedad que de pronto le mojó la blusa. Acariciándole el cabello a la bajista, murmuró para ella palabras de consuelo que en su tiempo, como madre soltera, habría querido escuchar de su propia progenitora pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad.

En una cierta medida, había aprendido de los errores de sus padres, pero había hecho los propios, y con el corazón pesado Melissa se llegó a cuestionar si acaso era una cadena kármica imposible de destruir, en donde cada mujer Listing estaba destinada a una cruel soledad acaecida luego de encontrar al alma gemela que le complementaba.

Con todo, mientras buscaba transmitirle su amor de madre a Georgie, pidió no por sí, sino por ella, el poder de la diferencia, y con ello en mente se obligó a ser la fuerte y no llorar.

Y aunque en ello se le fue el alma, lo consiguió.

 

“Tengo consulta con la doctora Dörfler a eso de mediodía, por si quieres acompañarme.”, leyó Gustav el mensaje que Georgie le envió la noche anterior a su cita, y con indecisión se planteó si estaban listos para reencontrarse o mejor era aplazarlo para otra ocasión más alejada en su calendario, pero tal como había pedido él, la bajista le estaba informando acerca del bebé, y no ir por cualquier conflicto que tuviera con Georgie era injusto para la criatura, por lo que se apresuró a escribir una confirmación.

“Ahí estaré.”

Y no agregó más, de igual que Georgie no contestó de vuelta.

 

Porque en Gustav estaba bien engranado el ser un alemán de pura cepa, puntual como el que más, fue que Georgie se puso nerviosa cuando el reloj marcó las 12:15 y por la puerta de entrada siguió sin aparecer el baterista. Para entonces ella ya había pasado a la revisión previa, en donde le indicaron que sus niveles de sangre y presión arterial estaban bien, pero donde también se le riñó por no haber subido ni un gramo desde su última visita, y lo que era peor, por el contrario había bajado casi medio kilo.

Con solemnidad, Georgie se había prometido remediar eso a como diera lugar, así tuviera que obligarse a comer cuando menos ánimos tenía para ello, todo por el bebé.

Para las 12:30, cuando se hizo patente que Gustav ya no iba a alcanzar a entrar con ella al consultorio, Georgie pasó sola con la doctora Dörfler y recibió de ella el mismo regaño por no haber subido nada de peso.

—En esta etapa del desarrollo es de suma importancia que el bebé reciba todos los nutrientes que la madre le pueda proporcionar —hizo hincapié en ello la doctora, y Georgie prometió poner de su parte para asegurarse de que así fuera.

—Ya me repondré para la próxima visita. He estado muy… ocupada —matizó su situación actual—. Me estoy mudando, y comer ha sido la última de mis preocupaciones.

Tras reiterar ambas partes que esa situación iba a cambiar, Georgie recibió una prescripción nueva de vitaminas prenatales, expresó algunas cuestiones que la tenían inquieta, y por su parte la doctora Dörfler le aclaró algunas dudas que salieron durante su conversación. Por último, agendaron una cita para la siguiente quincena, y tras eso Georgie se despidió agradeciendo el tiempo prestado y las atenciones.

Al salir del consultorio, la bajista no pudo evitar sentir un ramalazo de decepción al descubrir que Gustav no estaba ahí, y con los hombros un tanto caídos se dirigió a pagar al escritorio de recepción y de paso a recoger sus vitaminas.

Tras colocarse las gafas de sol y asegurar el bolso, Georgie amagó abrir la puerta justo en el instante en que un muy apurado Gustav entró, portando tanto las manos manchadas de negro, como una marca de suciedad que le surcaba la mejilla derecha.

La impresión de toparse tan de pronto los dejó perplejos, y fueron necesarios algunos segundos para que pudieran sobreponerse y acordaran salir.

—Pensé que ya no vendrías —comentó Georgie, mientras caminaban por el costado del edificio en dirección al estacionamiento.

—Tuve problemas con una llanta, y el servicio de ayuda me pidió esperar dos horas, así que por supuesto que la cambié por mi cuenta. No iba a faltar por algo tan estúpido como un simple neumático desinflado cuando tenía un repuesto en la cajuela.

—Ya veo…

—Uhm, ¿me perdí de algo?

—No mucho. Me faltó subir peso para la semana en la que estoy, y mi próxima cita es en quince días. El resto sigue igual que antes.

—Ah, ok.

—Pero gracias por venir de cualquier modo…

—Seh, aunque debí haber llamado para avisar que venía tarde.

Llegando hasta el estacionamiento, detuvieron sus pasos y permanecieron de lado a lado sin atreverse a proponer nada más.

Por una parte, Georgie moría de sugerir ir a un café y pasar juntos al menos un rato, mientras que Gustav todavía estaba alerta a lo que la bajista le había contado y se debatía entre invitarla a un buffet o al menos a comer a un sitio que le gustara y en donde ese problema de su peso pasara a segundo plano.

En lugar de ello, cada uno desvió la mirada al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba el otro.

—Uhm, ¿crees que podrías devolverme la llave de mi piso?

—Oh. —Gustav volteó a ver a Georgie con los ojos desorbitados.

—Me… —Georgie carraspeó—. Me estoy mudando. Tuve unos problemas con los caseros, es una larga historia, y pues… Me voy a mudar.

—Si necesitas ayuda en lo que sea-…

—Oh, no te preocupes —le interrumpió Georgie—. Ya tengo todo arreglado. De hecho, lo único que me falta es entregar el piso, y para ello me han pedido cada copia que tenga de la puerta principal. La única que falta es la tuya…

—Seguro, aquí está —murmuró Gustav, tras sacarla de su llavero y depositarla en la mano de Georgie sin que sus dedos se rozaran—. ¿Y a qué barrio te mudarás? ¿Está cerca de tu piso anterior?

Georgie se pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja. —No exactamente. Uhm, por el momento decidí volver a Loitsche con mamá.

—¡¿A Loitsche?! —Exclamó Gustav, que ni en un millón de años habría de imaginar escuchar esa frase—. ¡¿Por qué a Loitsche?!

—Era la mejor de mis opciones. De cualquier modo no podía quedarme sola en mi piso. El ascensor no siempre funcionaba, y las veces que me tocaba subir las escaleras eran una pesadilla. En cambio en Loitsche mamá podrá cuidar de mí hasta que nazca el bebé, y… Hemos parchado algunas diferencias que teníamos. Tal vez este arreglo sea bueno para las dos. O mejor dicho, para los tres.

—Pero… —Gustav exhaló—. ¿Qué pasará con tus citas médicas? ¿Es decir que vivirás allá de tiempo completo de manera indefinida? ¿Y qué ocurrirá con nos-…? Diox, es… —Conteniéndose a tiempo para no traer a flote el tema tabú por el cual ambos se debatían a llegar a un acuerdo de dos partes, Gustav se llevó una mano al rostro y se presionó justo en el tabique nasal con el pulgar y el dedo índice—. Es una locura. Lo siento, tenía qué decirlo, pero mudarte tan de pronto… Y fuera de la ciudad además.

—Loitsche no está tan lejos, ya antes iba y venía cada martes entre Magdeburg y Hamburg, ¿recuerdas? —Hizo mención Georgie de los arreglos que apenas el año anterior sucedían en su vida—. Y mientras pueda conducir por mí misma estaré bien. Más adelante mamá será quien me traiga, y cuando esté cerca la fecha del parto ya pensaremos en algo.

—Incluso así… Antes debiste consultarlo conmigo.

—¿Contigo dices? —Gruñó Georgie, cruzándose de brazos—. Pensé que mientras no tuviera relación con el bebé preferías que mantuviera mi distancia, y eso he hecho siguiendo tus precisas instrucciones.

—Esto involucra al bebé, joder —replicó Gustav de vuelta con mordacidad—. No puedes sólo marcharte así y esperar a que me lo tome con calma.

—Vale, entonces… —Georgie resopló—. Dame más opciones, ya que al parecer tú sabes bien cómo solucionarme la vida. Porque créeme que volver a Loitsche no encabezaba mi lista de preferencias a inicios de mes, pero es lo que hay. No podía sólo quedarme sin piso, y no tenía a quién acudir. Esperarte no era lo mejor y tomé la mejor decisión a mi alcance con los recursos que tenía a mano.

—¡Pudiste venir a mí! ¡Pude haberte ayudado en lo que me pidieras!

—¡No fue eso en lo que quedamos!

—¡Pero debiste saber que esta era una buena excepción!

Los ojos de Georgie centellearon. —¿Así que quieres decir que fue mi culpa?

—¡No se trata de eso! Lo sabes bien.

—¿Ah sí? Porque no fue esa mi impresión la última vez que nos vimos… —Perdiendo el ímpetu que la poseía a ojos vistas, Georgie suspiró—. Como sea, está hecho. Me marcho hoy a Loitsche y volveré en dos semanas. No sé qué más decirte al respecto, porque en verdad que no te incumbe.

—Georgie… —Estirando una mano para tocarla, Gustav mismo se detuvo y retrocedió—. ¿Pero cuándo…? ¿Cuándo podremos hablar?

Georgie se encogió de hombros. —Depende de ti. El balón está en tu cancha. Yo sólo te estoy dando tu tiempo, tu espacio. Si no sabías cómo aprovecharlos, desde un inicio debiste de haberlo dicho. ¿Tienes siquiera algo qué decirme?

—No lo sé…

—Eso es un no —murmuró Georgie—. Tengo que irme, Gus. Ha sido, uhm, bueno verte, pero todavía tengo cosas que hacer y quiero estar de vuelta en casa antes de que sea de noche, así que tengo que darme prisa.

—Ok, vale.

—Hasta luego —se despidió Georgie, que no perdió tiempo en colocarse sus gafas de sol y darle la espalda.

Mientras la observaba maniobrar dentro de su automóvil, Gustav se sintió clavado al piso de concreto, incapaz de moverse, ya fuera para cortar su sufrimiento de verla partir o impedírselo con ese mismo fin. De cualquier modo le dolía que Georgie se marchara, pero no encontró los medios para impedírselo.

En su lugar movió la mano cuando Georgie pasó a su lado, y el gesto idéntico con el que ella le respondió le dejó un peor regusto.

Realmente, ¿a qué clase de danza macabra se habían adscrito los dos?

 

—No podías esperar que se quedara en su piso cruzada de brazos y con el móvil en su regazo esperando a que llamaras, ¿o sí? —Le confrontó su hermana horas después, ella y Gustav sentados en el jardín trasero y bebiendo cada uno una lata de refresco de cola.

—No, claro que no, pero… ¿Tanto así que marcharse de la ciudad?

—Pero ella ya te lo explicó, no fue por gusto, ni tampoco en venganza para ti. Sólo… las circunstancias de su desalojo. Yo ya hablé con ella y básicamente se vio orillada a ello —dijo Franziska con naturalidad—. De haber sabido antes, le habría ofrecido espacio con Frederick y conmigo. Tú podrías haberte movido. Seguro que entre todos habríamos llegado a un acuerdo…

Gustav colgó la cabeza. —Exacto. Pero ahora es demasiado tarde.

—Nunca es ‘demasiado tarde’, Gus —le amonestó su hermana—. Todavía estás a tiempo de llamarle y hacer las paces, o volver a Loitsche por ella y suplicar para que vuelva.

—Ni siquiera hemos hablado, Franny. Todavía no me siento preparado para ello, y a la vez…

—Puedes amar a alguien y al mismo tiempo estar enojado con esa persona, ¿sabes? —Dijo Franziska en voz baja—. No por ello tienes que sufrir y hacer sufrir en el proceso. Con ustedes dos es todavía más complicado porque hay un bebé de por medio, pero estoy segura de que podrían llegar a un acuerdo. No se trata sólo de hacer las paces y olvidarlo todo con un beso de reconciliación; también deben de cuidar que lo que hay entre ustedes no se deteriore por simple descuido.

—Lo haces sonar tan fácil… —Se lamentó Gustav, balanceando la lata casi llena entre sus piernas.

—Eso depende de cada persona —dijo Franziska—. Para mí es tan sencillo como escoger la solución que más me convenga de momento; no tiene por qué ser la definitiva, sino la que más me convenga para llevar a cabo mi fin. En cambio para ti… ¿Qué te impide perdonar ahora mismo a Georgie e ir por ella?

Gustav permaneció callado, lo cual sirvió de pauta para que Franziska respondiera por él.

—Eso, querido hermanito, es lo que debes resolver por tu cuenta para seguir adelante —dictaminó Franziska, poniéndose en pie y dispuesta a darle la oportunidad de reflexionar. Al pasar a su lado, le rozó el hombro y agregó—: Aunque creas que eres tú quien tiene que perdonarla a ella, sólo recuerda que Georgie no esperará por ti para siempre…

Y colocando esa amenaza sobre su cabeza, dejó a Gustav hundido en cavilaciones.

 

Porque el destino tenía que pisarlo cuando ya se encontraba en el suelo, fue que Gustav recibió una llamada de su madre, quien por casualidad se había encontrado con Georgie en el único supermercado de Loitsche y era así como se había enterado de los problemas a los que la no-pareja se enfrentaba.

—Gustav… —Le amonestó con un tono maternal que no usaba con él desde hacía años, pero que mantenía el mismo efecto, pues lo hizo sentir pequeño y tan culpable como cuando rompió con su balón de fútbol un cuadro que colgaba de la pared de la sala—. Tu padre y yo te hemos criado mejor que esto.

—No te ofendas, mamá —replicó Gustav, todavía adormilado por la siesta de la que acababa de despertarlo y por lo tanto corto de paciencia—, pero no es asunto tuyo. Es mío, y de Georgie, y uhm… Estamos trabajando en eso, ¿ok?

—Muy bien —aceptó su progenitora con un suspiro—. Ya tu padre me había prevenido de esa actitud tuya en donde no ibas a escuchar razones, pero creí que exageraba. Haz lo que quieres, pero haz algo, por Diox santo.

—Mamá…

—No me vengas con ‘mamá’ a mí, jovencito —se le plantó Erna con firmeza—. Tú no viste a Georgie como yo hoy en la tienda. Se ve demacrada, y aunque intenta mostrarse optimista por el bebé, es obvio que no es feliz. Odiaría pensar que es por tu culpa, pero…

—Jo, no empieces —masculló Gustav, tallándose los ojos con la mano libre—. Estoy en eso. Estoy haciendo _algo_.

—¿Y qué exactamente? —Le retó su madre a especificarlo, lo que conllevó a largos segundos de silencio donde la línea crepitó sin parar.

—Uhm, mamá… Hablamos después, ¿vale? —Le cortó Gustav cuando la estática fue demasiado para sus oídos, y sin más finalizó la llamada.

Con modorra todavía por el sueño pesado que le había sobrevenido luego de comer en exceso, Gustav repasó cada palabra de su madre, deteniéndose en la descripción de Georgie, donde ésta la había llamado ‘demacrada’, y Gustav podía creérselo sin problemas, puesto que la bajista tendía a perder peso cuando su ánimo no era el óptimo, y un presentimiento le decía que Georgie estaba cruzando justo una de esas rachas.

—Es por mi culpa —murmuró para sí, y por una vez el remordimiento de su actitud fue más fuerte que el enojo que todavía ardía en su interior.

No era como si en las últimas semanas Gustav no hubiera buscado cómo solucionar las circunstancias especiales en las que se encontraban, pero al final de cada reflexión, todo le devolvía al mismo punto: Seguía sin poder olvidar aquello que Georgie le había confesado, y el perdón que en otro tipo de condicionantes habría resultado innato, le era de pronto desconocido.

Más allá de que Georgie se hubiera acostado con otra persona (o con dos más, en todo caso), era el hecho de que dichos individuos no eran simples desconocidos, sino sus dos amigos más entrañables y de larga duración en toda la vida, casi hermanos (y hermanos _gemelos_ entre ellos), por lo que el acto encerraba tras de sí no sólo la traición, sino un incesto implícito del que Gustav no conseguía recuperarse.

Oh, y celos. Muchos celos.

Por Tom, quien desde siempre había tenido debilidad por Georgie y había conseguido hincarle el diente al final, pero también por Bill, para quien Georgie había tenido una paciencia de santa y al final había recompensado con un acceso íntimo que él no juzgaba al menor de los gemelos con derecho de paladear.

Hasta entonces, esa distinción le había sido en exclusiva de su propiedad, y ahora en cambio… Gustav había atesorado saberse especial para Georgie, y enterarse de que estaba en las mismas condiciones que aquel par le había hecho sentir inferior.

Gustan entendía que esa actitud era deplorable, igual de terrible que juzgar a Georgie por tener un pasado sólo porque dicho pasado no lo incluía, pero justificaba él que no le habría afectado en lo más mínimo enterarse de que la bajista hubiera participado en gangbangs multitudinarios con cientos de participantes como lo era el que se hubiera acostado con cualquiera de los gemelos, ya ni mencionar los dos.

Su malestar se reducía no a cuántos, sino a quiénes, y era ese el meollo de por qué su rabia ardía con la misma intensidad que desde el primer día.

Con renovada energía, producto de la adrenalina que de pronto circulaba libre por su organismo, Gustav cogió su móvil, y antes de perder aquel ímpetu le escribió a Georgie: “Debemos reunirnos y hablar.”

La respuesta de Georgie no demoró más de un par de minutos.

“¿Cuándo y dónde?”

“¿Sigues en Loitsche?”

“Duh.”

“Antes de tu próxima cita con el médico estaría bien. El lugar le decidiríamos entre los dos.”

“¿Has tomado ya una decisión o sólo quieres hablar?”

“Sólo hablar.”

“Ok.”

Contemplando la escueta respuesta, Gustav se descubrió deseando que la conversación continuara, y eso lo orilló a usar la imaginación y los recursos a su alcance.

“¿Cómo está el bebé?”, y tras una pausa, agregó en una segunda línea: “¿Cómo están los dos?”

Georgie se demoró casi cinco minutos en escribir de vuelta. “Bien. Patea mucho. Sobre todo en las noches, pero se tranquiliza por la mayor parte con un vaso con leche.”

Con un peso en el pecho, Gustav releyó el mensaje varias veces, adivinando en cada letra las intenciones de Georgie en recordarle su pasado en común, pues ese remedio era el que él había ideado cuando ya tarde en la madrugada, si el bebé no dormía y Georgie se quejaba por ello, era él quien se levantaba a entibiar un poco de leche y se las administraba con cariño. La leche tibia por lo general tenía de acompañante su brazo ceñido en torno a la barriga de Georgie, y la bajista había afirmado cada vez que eso funcionaba sin problemas para que el bebé se quedara dormido, alegando que era el contacto de Gustav más que la leche lo que lo ponía en paz.

“Menos mal que todavía funciona ese remedio.”

“Sí. De eso a nada…”

Y luego ya ninguno escribió ni una palabra más.

 

Reencontrarse la semana siguiente fue incómodo, terriblemente incómodo.

Gustav había sido el primero en llegar a la cafetería donde acordaron reunirse, y pidió una mesa en el exterior a pesar de que el cielo con nubes oscuras y bajas amenazaba con lluvia en cualquier momento. En todo caso, prefería tener que moverse al interior del establecimiento que soportar la atmósfera cargada que se respiraba con el resto de los comensales. Ya que su llegada se había dado con media hora de anticipación porque quería evitarse cualquier eventualidad que lo retrasara como le había ocurrido la vez anterior, Gustav tuvo tiempo de pedirse un café y pastelillo, y con calma picotearlo mientras examinaba a los transeúntes que iban y venían a unos cuantos metros de él por la calle.

Sin proponérselo (y jamás admitiéndolo), buscaba el rostro de Georgie entre aquellos desconocidos, y su perseverancia se vio recompensada cuando la bajista apareció de pronto en su campo de visión, aunque la alegría duró apenas una fracción de segundo, cuando la emoción inicial dio paso a la preocupación y también a la irritación.

Pálida, ojerosa, y con las mejillas hundidas, Georgie se acercó a su mesa e hizo un amago de sonrisa.

—Estás… —Gustav habló sin pensarlo—. ¿Es que has perdido peso?

—Hola a ti también —manifestó Georgie su desazón, bajando su bolso a la mesa y con dificultad sentándose en su silla debido a la barriga, que pese a su apariencia, no por ello había disminuido—. No he llegado tarde, ¿o sí?

—No, fui yo quien llegó temprano. Para compensar lo de la vez pasada.

—Ah, ok.

—Yo ya pedí, pero buscaré a la mesera para que pidas algo también.

—Gracias.

La empleada no tardó en aparecer, y tras anotar la consumición de Georgie (un vaso de jugo de naranja y un pan danés), los dos se quedaron cara a cara si nada qué decirse.

Ya que había sido Gustav quien propusiera reunirse, era lo lógico esperar a que fuera él quien marcara las pautas de esa reunión, pero el baterista tenía la mente en blanco, y en cambio el pecho a punto de reventársele por el cúmulo de sentimientos que no sabía distinguir del uno del otro.

Por un lado, quería abrazar a Georgie y borrarle de la expresión ese gesto desvalido que la bajista traía consigo y que le restaba tantos años como para hacerle parecer la adolescente que alguna vez había sido. Los kilos que le faltaban contribuían a esa imagen, pues si bien el vientre continuaba abultado al frente, era el resto de su figura la que lucía un tanto huesuda y fuera de lugar. Gustav recordaba a algunas tías y primas que al estar embarazadas habían cobrado un cuerpo redondeado, proporcionado a esa nueva vida que crecía en su interior, y el mismo caso había sido para Georgie hasta hacía unas cuantas semanas atrás… En cambio que la nueva Georgie que ante él se sentaba apenas si demostró interés en su vaso de jugo, y el panecillo que la mesera colocó ante ella quedó intacto.

Y en contrapeso a esos sentimientos estaba su faceta negativa, la que no perdonaba y se aferraba a otorgarle el papel de agraviado. Su lado feo, que hasta entonces había dominado a Gustav y que le hizo proferir una queja.

—Si no pensabas comerte el pan, no debiste de haberlo pedido.

—Lo pagaré yo si tanto te molesta el desperdicio.

—No se trata de eso.

—Entonces no sé cuál es el problema.

Bufando, cada uno miró en dirección opuesta al otro.

—Ha comenzado a llover —murmuró Georgie de pronto, y como confirmación le vino a caer una gota a Gustav justo en la nariz.

Entre la disyuntiva de entrar al establecimiento o buscar refugio en otro lado, ambos optaron por pagar su cuenta y retirarse. Sus pisadas los llevaron al estacionamiento donde Georgie había dejado su automóvil, y sólo bastó una cabeceada por parte de la bajista para que Gustav se subiera con ella en el asiento del copiloto.

—Vaya, debí haber previsto esto —murmuró Georgie, que al examinar los daños encontró su blusa de maternidad mojada.

Viéndola de perfil con el cabello pegado al cuello por la humedad y un poco del rímel corrido en la comisura de los ojos, Gustav deseó poder decirle cuán hermosa la encontraba, pero de por medio se interpuso su rencor, y en su lugar señaló su vientre y preguntó:

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Qué?

— _Eso_ —extendió él la mano y le tocó la protuberancia que se alzaba en medio de su vientre.

Georgie le palmeó los dedos en amonestación. —Idiota. Es mi ombligo. Se ha volteado.

—¿Es normal que esté así?

—Mientras el bebé esté dentro de mí, sí.

—Pues vaya….

Vueltos a encontrarse en un impasse donde ninguno sabía cómo proceder o qué decir, fue Georgie quien tomó cartas en el asunto.

—Creo que si seguimos dando vueltas como hemos hecho hasta ahora voy a gritar, Gus. Toda esta tensión me está matando, y lastima al bebé, así que debo pensar en ambos.

—Georgie…

—Puedes seguir furioso conmigo si quieres, ¿pero podríamos al menos fingir un poco de normalidad?

—No lo sé…

—¿Podrías intentarlo siquiera? Lo único que pido es que no me dejes en el limbo, porque estoy a punto de tener a _nuestro_ bebé y todavía seguimos en las mismas que cuando volvimos de LA. Lo único que pido es una tregua.

Gustav exhaló despacio por la nariz y repitió: —Una tregua…

A su lado, Georgie golpeó el volante con el puño. —Vale, suéltalo de una vez. Dime la palabra y sabré de una vez por todas que se ha terminado todo entre tú y yo.

—No sé a qué te ref-…

—¡Claro que lo sabes! —Chilló Georgie—. Seguro que lo piensas, así que no finjas desconocimiento. Bill ya me llamó eso una vez y dolió menos de lo que pensaba, así que esta vez será incluso más fácil.

El entendimiento se apoderó de Gustav. —Yo no pienso que seas una puta.

—¿No? Porque actúas como si fuera justo eso lo que atiborrara tu mente.

—Tal vez es lo que piensas de ti misma y lo proyectas en mí —siseó Gustav, que dando rienda suelta a su enojo estaba dispuesto a herir y dejarse herir para sangrar los abscesos pustulentos que les impedían sanar.

—Yo nunca tuve ningún problema con lo que hice hasta que tú entraste en juego —afirmó Georgie con el mentón firme a pesar de los labios temblorosos—. No me avergüenzo de nada, pero si tú te ves en la necesidad de hacerlo por mí, entonces jódete, Gustav.

—Claro, porque acostarte con Bill y Tom es el momento de más orgullo en toda tu vida —replicó Gustav con sarcasmo—. ¡Menos mal que me han hecho partícipe de tan gran acontecimiento o mi vida habría carecido de significado!

Invadido por la cólera, Gustav apretó las manos en puños sobre sus piernas hasta que en sus brazos se dibujaron venas y tendones, y por inercia se retiró Georgie hasta la portezuela de su lado.

El que Georgie le temiera fue lo que hizo a Gustav volver en sí, pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde, pues ella lloraba, y él también, y lo que alguna vez los había unido inexorablemente parecía no haber superado una prueba más.

—Si te vas ahora… Si te marchas… Sabré que todo se acabó y no te lo reprocharé —murmuró Georgie, el rostro vuelto hacia la ventanilla—. Ya veremos después qué arreglos hacer para que el bebé no tenga que estar en medio de nosotros… Pero eres libre de retirarte y rehacer tu vida como te plazca.

En un universo donde el rencor y el sentirse víctima de la traición imperaban, Gustav abrió la portezuela y bajó a la lluvia. Cerró con un portazo y caminó arrastrando consigo su alma, que se resistía al peor error que podía cometer y que sin embargó llevó a cabo por puro y simple orgullo. Por celos. Puso punto final a su vida en común con Georgie, y en ello, radicó una muerte espiritual que los aniquiló a ambos.

Con ojos húmedos visualizó Gustav esa existencia vacía que a la larga le acarrearía un fin prematuro, en donde el tiempo y la distancia se interpondrían entre los dos, en donde de algún modo serían Robert y Melissa, quienes se habían amado, pero al no saber dejar atrás sus diferencias se habían separado, y a la vuelta de casi tres décadas continuabas a solas, limitándose a atesorar el único fruto que entre los dos había logrado crecer y que era Georgie. La misma Georgie que ahora llevaba un bebé en su vientre que era la repetición de esos mismos pasos fallidos, y que igual que había hecho su madre a su padre muchos años atrás, le ofrecía una salida en apariencia fácil a sus conflictos…

Decidido a ser humano y a aprender de errores pasados, incluso si no eran los propios, Gustav aflojó la fuerza de una de sus manos, y con dedos temblorosos buscó a tientas a Georgie, aferrándole el muslo con temblores, dejando la marca de sus falanges impresa en la piel, pero no con el odio que le había carcomido desde semanas atrás, sino con desesperación, y miedo, y anhelo… Pero también con esperanza.

Rozando sus nudillos con la yema de los dedos, Georgie desprendió la mano de Gustav de su pierna, y con naturalidad la colocó sobre su abultado estómago, en donde apenas tocó, sintió Gustav una patada contra la palma abierta.

«Me quedo: Uno por no y dos por sí», pensó Gustav por inercia, y el bebé repitió su movimiento, marcando con ello un rotundo ‘sí’ que le hizo doler el pecho, porque incluso si la respuesta era ‘no’, él habría elegido ‘sí’. En eso radicaba su albedrío, pues sólo le correspondía a él decidir.

Y a sabiendas de que estaba tomando le decisión correcta, Gustav se permitió respirar hondo y sólo ser.

Ser.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
